


Astoria

by stupidsexyarizona



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyarizona/pseuds/stupidsexyarizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw never liked Astoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astoria

_Abruptness_ is what brings her to the place she stands, to filter in the scenario, the possibility, the imagery.  
  
It is easy to visualize possibilities now that she's seen so many of them in her head. Some of them, she had hoped, would have brought greater results.  
  
But she forgets it as she lingers by the road. It isn't much of a highway, she thinks. Though she supposes the riverside is nice. The water is always nice.  
  
It's a nice place to die, she thinks.  
  
But she has never liked Astoria. She hates its factory scent, the noise and its clutter, the fake Manhattan sort of vibe it gives off. Its seeming vastness, its perpetual vacancy.  
  
She's observed this particular city's development over the years, although in small doses, between missions back and forth countries. Every time, she thinks, she doesn't like this place.  
  
Astoria's changes were abrupt.  
  
Much like Root, when she pulled her into her arms. Much like Root, when she pulled her aside at Hunter's Point, telling her that she was being followed.  
  
She felt her back hit the pavement, and Root's hot breath on her forehead. Towering, almost. It was warmth among that cold day.  
  
Hunter's Point is only a train ride away, she thinks, and she ponders walking back to the 7 train, but she's always hated subway cars, too. She doesn't want to go back to one.  
  
Bear tugs forward, and she realizes that she couldn't go on a train anyway. He whimpers and huffs, stopping in the middle of the road. He seems to find something, and whimpers again, sniffing and sniffing at the spot.  
  
"Here?" she asks him.  
  
He whimpers again, so she unbuckles his leash, and he scampers off, as if afraid of the spot.  
  
She only watches it now, trying to picture something, but nothing comes, so she sits down. She looks over now at the road beyond her, and it is vacant and empty, as if the day has suddenly become unmoving.  
  
Bear comes running back and sits in front of her. She runs her fingers through his fur.  
  
"This is the place, huh, buddy?"  
  
He whimpers in affirmation.  
  
She hears them now -- wailing sirens, but she still sits and waits, as though the road might always be vacant, and she'd always be here, sitting in the spot where Root died.  
  
"You know, Bear," she tells him, and his ears perk up to listen. "I never liked Astoria."  
  
Bear wags his tail. She only smiles. The sirens grow louder.  
  
"What do you say we blow this place up?"


End file.
